


The beginning of Q.

by LitChick88 (CapaldiGirl88)



Category: Brian Quinn- Fandom, Impractical Jokers, Q- Fandom, the tenderloins
Genre: Arguing, Breasts, Cheating, Condom, Cuddling, Dating, Embarrassment, F/M, First Meeting, Flirting, Holding Hands, Inexperience, Jobs, Kissing, Nudity, Orgasm, Prequel, Q Fireman, Quickie, Sex, Shyness, Snuggling, Tasting, cunniligus, other woman, period, relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-19
Updated: 2016-02-08
Packaged: 2018-05-14 21:08:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 11
Words: 17,999
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5758912
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CapaldiGirl88/pseuds/LitChick88
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is a prequel to 'All I need is Q'</p>
<p>This will tell the story of Brian 'Q' Quinn and Emily; how they met, how they got together and the trials they faced during the early stages of the relationship.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Fall at your feet

**Author's Note:**

> To continue with Brian and Emily please see my other Fic 'All I need is Q' for more on their life together.

Pulling into a parking space, Emily cursed when she glanced at her watch and realised that she was already a couple of minutes late for the morning briefing. Grabbing her brown leather satchel from the passenger seat and the stack of workbooks, Emily hurried from the car and into the building- she was thankful that it was only a short walk from the entrance to the staff room but she didn't relish the thought of having to enter the room late and have everyone look at her.  
“Bloody alarm clock.” She grumbled as she reached the staffroom door yet upon pushing against it she wasn't expecting no resistance and therefore entered the room quicker than she anticipated; everything she was carrying had decided that now would be a great time to make an escape and as she fell face down into the itchy brown carpet, her bag flew across the floor and landed with a thump before spilling out its contents and her pile of workbooks landing in much the same way as her bag.  
“And this is Emily Foxton, our Key Stage One team leader.” Came the introduction from the Principal and Emily could only groan softly under her breath before resting her forehead against the carpet once more, not daring to look up to see who she was being introduced to.  
A series of deep chuckles could be heard above her and she instantly stiffened, knowing that the majority of the teachers that worked in this part of the school where female- they didn't have deep voices, let alone multiple deep voices.  
“Are you okay?” Came a deep voice and as Emily raised her head she trailed her eyes up from a pair of shiny black dress shoes to a pair of muscled thighs encased in navy blue dress trousers.  
‘Get your eyes away from his crotch!’ She thought, mentally slapping herself and not daring go any further so she kept her eyes towards the carpet as she stood up, trying to move quickly to collect the contents of her bag and her workbooks but was stopped by a large strong hand on her shoulder.  
“Ma’am are you okay?” A deep voice asked and Emily couldn't help but feel a quick sharp jolt of arousal at the deep timbre of the voice. It was just the right side of gravelly along with a New York twang.  
“I’m fine thanks.” Emily replied, her voice partially muffled by the carpet but she could already feel the heat flowing to her face, the combination of embarrassment and the feelings of a schoolgirl crush (on a voice no less) causing her face to light up.  
Without looking at the mystery rescuer Emily quickly gathered her belongings and books before walking stiffly to the back of the room, her left knee throbbing from the impact. She gratefully took a seat towards the back of the staff room, clutching her possessions to her and keeping her eyes focused on the Principal.

“…So if you would all like to come and collect your individual itineraries then you will see you have been assigned an officer, this officer will be in your charge for the entire week whilst they are with your class.” Stated the Principal and Emily finally took a moment to look around the room and felt her cheeks once again pink as she noticed the large group of New York’s Fire Department officers standing in the corner of the staff room, all seeming to be watching the group of teachers with nothing but the mildest of curiosity and a little bit of boredom.  
“Fuck.” Emily breathed under her breath before standing up, placing her satchel on her shoulder, hefting her books into the curve of one arm and giving her sore knee a wiggle before joining the line of her colleagues for the Fireman lottery.  
Picking up one of the few itineraries left on the table, Emily quickly scanned through it before looking at the name scrawled across the top.  
B Quinn.  
Moving to the few remaining officers leaning against the wall, Emily once again looked at her sheet before asking “B Quinn?”  
“That’s me Ma’am.” Came a voice… That voice! A tall broad man with short-ish dark brown hair stepped forward and Emily felt her knees wobble, he certainly filled out his uniform in all the right places Emily thought but as she looked into his chocolate brown eyes she thought that he also seemed quite serious.  
“Emily.” She greeted, smiling softly at the officer, giving him a quick flutter of the eyelashes in the hope of maybe getting him to smile.  
“Quinn.” He introduced himself as but looked unsure when Emily gave only a nod before heading towards the exit of the staff room and nodding her head, gesturing for Quinn to follow her.  
“This way.” She said before wandering down the short corridor and trying not to limp.

Reaching the classroom Emily dumped her bag by her desk and dropped the work books onto the already cluttered surface and fell into her chair with a sigh before she realised that Quinn was stood to the left of her desk watching her with curious eyes.  
“Hey sorry. I’ve had a really bad start to my day. So Quinn….why Quinn? Don't you like your first name?” He smiled then and ducked his head, a lock of dark hair falling over his chocolate brown eyes and Emily felt a small fluttering in her stomach at his smile and the look that made him look like a teenager.  
“It’s a FDNY thing I think, everyone is known by their last name….. But it’s Brian. Brian Quinn.”  
“Pleasure to meet you Brian Quinn. So what’s on the agenda today then?” He pulled up a chair and straddled it, resting his arms on the backrest before taking the itinerary from Emily’s desk and studying it for a moment.  
“Right looks like from 9-10 I’m gonna be telling the kids about being a fireman.” Emily smiled and nodded.  
“That should be interesting. I’ve already got two little boys in my class who want to be firemen and I have a feeling you're gonna convince a couple more.” The pair laughed and Emily had a good feeling about today, even after her disastrous start.  
“Would you like a coffee before the kids come in?” Emily asked, feeling the need for a serious caffeine injection if she was going to keep herself alert in front of Brian.  
“Yeah that would be lovely thanks.”  
“Milk? Sugar?”  
“Milk, two sugars please. Would you like a hand?” Brian asked but Emily shook her head and stood up from her desk.  
“No it’s ok but thank you for the offer. I’ll just be a tick.” With that she quickly walked out of the classroom and back to the staff room, trying to fan her face on the way and hoping that she wasn't as red as she thought she was. 

“Hey girl! God bless Fire Fighter week eh?” Emily turned and grinned at her friend and colleague Jess as she poured hot water in the two cups in front of her.  
“Too right. I’d totally forgot.”  
“Top entrance this morning though, certainly broke the tension of the meeting.” She giggled, running a hand through her curly hair and Emily chuckled, remembering laying face down on this very carpet.  
“What can I say? Straight up smooth!” The pair giggled as Emily stirred the coffee but stopped when Jess nudged her with her shoulder and said, “Well come on, what's yours look like? Old? Balding? Married?” Emily shook her head and then grinned the widest grin she had given in weeks.  
“Talk, dark hair, broad, dreamy eyes and a voice that could make a girl damp- you know what I'm saying?” Jess laughed, a loud belly laugh that seemed to fill the room but stopped just as quickly as it had started when the staff room door opened and the object of the conversation stood there, his frame filling the doorway.  
“Hey Emily, a couple of kids have entered the classroom, wasn't sure how long you were going to be and I didn't want to freak them out, what with you not being there.”  
“Thanks Brian, coffee’s done.” She proffered a cup to the anxious looking man and then made to follow him out of the door, trying not to laugh at the dreamy looks that Jess was currently giving him.


	2. Impressions

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Emily reflects on firefighter week and Brian makes an impression.

Lunch time rolled around and Emily couldn't believe how much fun she was having with Brian; his humour didn't match his demeanour at all and so both her and the children were having such a memorable time. ‘You've got another four days of this.’ She thought to herself as she watched her class pack up their desks for lunch and Brian flit around the room joking with the children.   
“Hey Q…. You coming for lunch?” Both Emily and Brian turned to look at the small group of firemen collected at the classroom door and Emily felt a little bubble of disappointment when he nodded and put away the last of his papers.  
“Yeah two mins guys.” He shouted to his group across the room before turning to Emily and smiling.  
“I’ll catch you after lunch yeah?” Emily smiled back and agreed before watching Brian exit the class and follow his workmates but couldn't help but grin to herself when she noticed him turn back to smile at her shyly once more..

When Friday eventually came both Emily and Brian weren’t very enamoured with the idea of parting ways after spending a very comfortable yet humorous week together. Emily couldn't seem to believe how well they had clicked which made the teaching so much easier and meant that the children were having such a good time during firefighter week ( which couldn't be said for Jess’ class who had landed themselves a rather stern older gentleman who didn't take to kindly to merriment.)  
“Well last day today.” Brian stated as he sat on the table closest to Emily’s desk, swinging his legs back and forth but his chocolate brown eyes watching Emily intently.  
“Yeah so it is…. Gonna be strange having just a boring week next week after all this excitement and fun.” Emily smiled shyly at Brian, enjoying the way the fabric of his trousers stretched over his lower half as his legs swung back and forth; she was actually genuinely going to miss having him to chat to, she thought but then shook her head at her internal monologue, knowing that Brian was probably going home to his lovely wife and two very charming children, or at least a very beautiful model like girlfriend.   
“Yeah I’m sure your working week just won't feel the same once all of us loud, brash uneducated firefighters get out of your hair.” Chuckled Brian, knowing inside that he could easily spend another week in this school… No strike that, he thought, another week with Emily.   
“So what do you usually do during the week?” She asked, curious as to how a firefighter would spend his week, “I mean… I'm guessing you're not putting out fires nine to five Monday to Friday?” He grinned and actually laughed out loud at her statement and Emily found that the deep sound hit her straight in her core, making her shiver with delight.   
“No we work shifts, seven days a week. I think I'm on call all weekend after this week so it’s kind of swings and roundabouts.” Brian explained, watching as Emily captured her bottom lip between her pearly white teeth and nibble slowly on the pouty piece of flesh, and he had to fight to keep a tiny moan inside.   
“You must have a very understanding other half.” She stated, trying to glean a little insight into his relationship status without being too direct and making a fool out of herself.   
“Only person waiting for me at home is a very fluffy black cat by the name of Benjamin.” Brian admitted, giving Emily a shy smile before looking down at the toes of his shiny black dress shoes.   
“Oh.” Seemed to be the only sound that Emily could make as all of her insides we're currently dancing around at the fact that Brian didn't have a significant other except for a black cat.   
Before either person could say anything else the bell sounded and Emily could hear the faint sounds of feet, lots of feet attached to very noisy children, and before they both knew it the mood and the moment was broken as the class piled back into the room after their afternoon break.

The final bell had rung and Emily felt a heavy sensation of dread in her stomach. The class filed out in seconds, no child wanting to spend any more of their Friday in school when they had the weekend to look forward to.   
“Hey that’s my cue to head off too.” Brian admitted, slotting in the last of the resources into his FDNY rucksack before zipping it up and then throwing it over one shoulder.   
“Well Brian Quinn it’s been a pleasure, you've certainly made an impression on quite a few of my students.” She also admitted, cursing herself for feeling so disappointed that Brian was leaving but not daring to have the guts to ask him out.  
“How about the teacher?” Brian quipped, his eyes going wide as soon as the words left his mouth, almost as if he was in shock at what had come out of his mouth. Emily’s grey eyes widened also as she stared at the suddenly nervous looking firefighter but she found that she needed clarification in case she got the wrong end of the stick and totally embarrassed herself.  
“What about the teacher?” She managed to stumble out, suddenly feeling like there wasn't enough oxygen in the room. Brian chuckled and seemed to gain a little of his confidence back as he stared at Emily’s almost trembling form and asked very clearly,  
“Have I made an impression on the teacher?” Emily found that suddenly every word she knew had vanished from her head so she had to resort to emphatically nodding whilst smiling a very ridiculously large smile.  
“Enough for her to agree to coming out for a drink on Sunday evening?” Her stormy grey eyes widened to considerable proportions as her brain processed exactly what Brian had asked her.  
“I’d love to.” She squeaked but then they both laughed, ridding the room of the nervous tension now that they had confirmed their mutual interest in the other.   
“Right okay…. Erm…. Oh my number.” Brian fumbled around in his pockets for a second before pulling out his phone and fiddling with the screen for a second before asking,  
“Can I have your number?” Emily grinned and rattled off her number before not two seconds later hearing her phone ring from in her bag.  
“Now you have mine.” The pair couldn't help but stand and smile at each other until a noise behind Brian broke their eye contact.  
“You’re the last Q, hurry it up lad.” Came a booming voice from the doorway so Brian turned and headed towards the door but stopped on the threshold and turned.  
“I’ll message you tonight.” Was his parting piece of conversation before he headed out of the door and then the school, leaving Emily to sink into her chair and then reach down for her bag, intent on saving Brian’s number immediately and hoping that he would keep to his word and contact her this evening.  
“What you looking so dreamy about?” Emily’s head shot up at the voice but relaxed again when she saw that it was only Jess.   
“Thank God they've gone, now I can get back to normal teaching. I tell you now I will be more than happy if I never have to spend time with that arrogant ass ever again. You know what he said to me? Do you?” Emily laid her phone down on her desk top and looked at her friend and colleague, noting just how red in the face she was and just how irate her, usually serene, blue eyes were.   
“What did he say?” Jess pulled up a chair and parked herself opposite Emily, throwing up her feet to rest on the edge of the desk before she continued.  
“He had the cheek to inform me that I wouldn't last two minutes in the FDNY, apparently I don't have the determination.” Emily grinned and stared at her friend, understanding why she was annoyed but also finding the news hilarious.  
“Jess you would quit before you started, they'd only have to ask you to get your fingers dirty or do something that might chip a nail and you'd be out.” Laughed Emily, enjoying her friend’s discomfort and annoyance.  
“That’s not the point….” She stuttered, but not being able to find the words to dig her way out of her argument.   
“How come you’re not all mopey over Captain Dreamy? Thought you and Q-boy were hitting it off?” Asked Jess, her long pale arms folded over her considerably sized chest.  
“Oh we did hit it off.”  
“So….. Why are you not looking all sad and dejected that he isn't here?” Emily grinned a Cheshire Cat grin to her friend and colleague and picked up her phone, waving it slightly at the other woman.  
“We’re going out on Sunday night for a drink.”  
“Shut up!” Emily enjoyed the open mouthed look of shock Jess was exhibiting, knowing that it was usually the other way round when it came to men; between the two of them Jess was always the one who got the guys whilst Emily was usually content to live vicariously through her friend, however this time this would not be the case.


	3. Can we go again?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Emily finds herself disappointed but will she give Brian a chance to redeem himself?

Emily stared at her phone for what felt like the hundredth time as it sat on the arm of the sofa and sighed at the fact that Brian hadn’t messaged her yet. Picking up her glass of Sauvignon Blanc from the coffee table Emily brought the cool liquid to her lips before settling back into her armchair, nestling down into the soft blue and white striped material. Resting her condensing glass on her thigh, Emily turned her attention to the tv in front of her however she was only half watching, her brain already preoccupied with wondering why it was Saturday evening and she hadn't heard from Brian. She had even sent him a text yesterday evening confirming that she had his number and thanking him for his week at work but still no reply. The sinking feeling, the empty hollow feeling in the pit of her stomach that had steadily gotten worse since she had sent the text yesterday and received no reply.   
An hour later and Emily was now only annoying herself by continually checking her phone. In a fit of temper she threw her phone across the room and onto her sofa, determined to keep it as far away from her as possible, especially as she was nearly all the way through her bottle of wine and didn't really wish to embarrass herself. She sighed and poured the last of her wine into her glass before resting her her heavy head onto her hand, her slightly blurry eyes attempting to focus on the screen as her alcohol fuelled brain tried to work out the plot line. 

Monday morning rolled around and Emily found herself sat at her desk staring into space, the sound of the children playing in the yard, before the day, penetrated the windows and the strong scent of coffee wafted from her desk, filling her nostrils. Emily sighed, her mind casting itself back to sitting at this very desk on the Friday previous discussing things with Brian however come the weekend then there was neither sight nor sound from one of NYFD’s finest.   
The sound of a throat being cleared jolted Emily from her reverie and she jolted in surprise before looking towards the door to see someone she didn't really want to see anymore.  
“Hey.” Her eyes narrowed at the figure filling the door however inside her heart did skip a beat.  
“Brian.” She greeted however managed to keep her tone neutral and felt very proud that she managed to keep the waver from her voice.  
“Do you mind if I come in?” He asked, his demeanour hesitant and Emily thought that he actually looked nervous.   
“No feel free.” He walked across the classroom and Emily finally took note of his attire; he was dressed in a FDNY navy blue t shirt, bright yellow bottoms and heavy boots and she couldn't help but frown.  
“Sorry I look like this. I need to explain though.” He pulled up a chair and eased himself down onto it, resting his arms on the back rest before running a hand over his weary looking face. “I’m an asshole and I am so sorry that I haven't been in touch or that I didn't take you out last night but I’ve just finished work since Friday evening.” Emily observed the man sitting before her and couldn't help the excited bubbling feeling in the bottom of her stomach.  
“Hey no big deal right. I guess we didn't formally arrange anything.” She explained, once again congratulating herself on not wavering or faltering when speaking to Brian.  
“No it is a big deal. Well it was to me. Friday evening I dropped my phone down a man hole and I’m waiting for an emergency replacement which is why I haven't called or messaged and there has been a huge emergency that needed all of the fire departments so I’ve literally just finished.” Brian paused for a breath, his breathing coming fast and his face looked panicked. “The guys are waiting outside in the truck, I’ve made them wait before we go back because I needed to speak to you and this is where I knew you would be. Please give me another chance?” Emily looked deeply into his chocolate brown eyes and could see the resignation and the tiredness embedded in there as well as the stubble he was sporting on his chin.   
“Another chance?” He nodded emphatically but then searched her desk before looking triumphant as he held up a black Sharpie permanent marker and then proffered it to Emily.  
“Write on me. Print your number on my arm please. I can't not take you out. Please.” Emily rolled her eyes and took the marker from Brian before moving around the desk and attempting to ignore the tingling sensation on her skin when she touched her finger tips to Brian’s inner forearm.   
“Okay here is my number.” She dragged the marker across her skin and wrinkled her nose slightly at the smell of smoke coming from him. Brian clicked on to her facial reaction and chuckled that deep bass laugh that made Emily’s knees weak.   
“Sorry about the smell of smoke, I figured that seeing you again was a much better option than showering.” Emily joined in his chuckling before recapping the marker and throwing it back on the desk however she kept one hand still on the soft skin of his inner forearm, not quite ready to lose the contact.   
“Emily I know I’m gross at the moment but can I kiss you?” Her eyes widened in surprise at his request however her brows quickly furrowed when she realised that as much as she wanted to, she was at work- in a school- with children who would be approaching the classroom any second.  
“We can't.” She explained before moving slightly away and gasping very softly when he stood up and towered over her.   
“I’m not taking no for an answer.” He stated gruffly before grabbing her shoulders softly in his large hands and bringing her close to him, their bodies almost flush, before leaning his head down and pressing his lips to Emily’s without another moment of waiting.   
For a moment when their lips locked, Emily felt like time stopped; her lips tingled and colours exploded behind her closed eyelids. A whimper filled the room and both participants weren't sure who it came from; Emily didn't want the kiss to end, she didn't want to lose this happy, bubbly, fizzing feeling that she had running through her body however she knew that she needed to break the contact before they were discovered or one of them wished to take it further.   
“Oh wow.” Brian murmured as their lips parted but neither person opened their eyes for a second or two afterwards.   
“I want more of those and soon. I have to go, the guys are outside. I'll call you tonight I promise.” He pressed an exceptionally quick peck to her lips before exiting the classroom, a huge grin on his face and leaving Emily slightly shocked, a little aroused but with a huge matching grin on her face too.


	4. Pizza?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Brian finally makes good on his promise and the pair have an unusual first date.

Throwing down her bags down onto the sofa Emily sighed, two very large piles of class tests sat staring at her from the inside of her tote bag and she had made the ridiculous promise of having the scores ready for the next morning. Kicking off her shoes with a weary abandon, she headed towards the kitchen, deciding that the order of the evening would be: food, marking, bath and then bed. Running a hand through her shoulder length dirty blonde hair Emily grimaced at the feel of her slightly greasy locks but feeling too tired to bother with washing, drying and straightening her hair this evening.  
“Bit of dry shampoo will do it.” She convinced herself and gasped in a mixture of surprise and relief as her bare feet came into contact with the cold tiles of the kitchen floor.  
RRIIIIINNNNNGGGGGG! RRIIIIINNNNNGGGGGG!!  
Emily paused mid kitchen and shot her bag a glare, knowing that her phone was in there. Padding quickly to the noisy article she rummaged inside for her phone before pressing the answer button, paying no attention to the screen but intending on getting rid of the caller as quickly as possible in aid of continuing her busy evening.  
“Hello?”  
“Hi is this Emily?” Came the deep voice from the other end and Emily felt her heart speed up at the sound currently filling her ear.  
“Brian?” She asked, trying to keep the excited waver from her voice but failing.  
“Hey yeah. Told you I would call.”  
“You certainly did.” She chuckled, her stomach flipping at his mirroring chuckle.  
“I was wondering if you fancied spending some time together?” Asked the smooth voice on the other end of the phone and Emily groaned internally, her brain shouting at her that she had work to finish and her heart already jumping up and down with joy.  
“I’d like that. When were you thinking?” ‘Please say tomorrow.’ She mentally prayed.  
“How about this evening? I’ve not long woken up and figured you've probably not long been in from work so maybe grab some food? Couple of drinks? Movie?” His voice sounded hopeful however Emily couldn't help the strangled groan that she emitted, wanting so desperately to spend time with this man.  
“I have so much marking to do tonight I can't leave the house.” She tried to explain but quickly found herself cut off as Brian changed his offer.  
“Well Pizza and a film at yours? I’ll bring both. I’ll even help you mark.” He chuckled but Emily could hear the seriousness in his voice.  
“Are you sure? Surely that’s not going to be much fun for you?” she questioned but Brian was once again quick to reply, his tone full of reassurance.  
“I just want to spend some time with you. Doesn't matter what we’re doing.” Emily felt her chest swell at the sweetness in his voice and quickly agreed, rattling off her address and then immediately panicking when he quoted an arrival time of roughly 30 minutes.  
Hanging up the phone she looked down at her current attire and then swore loudly, once again running a hand through her hair.  
“What the fuck do you wear to a dinner date in your own home?” She asked the empty living room before rushing off up the stairs to rifle through her wardrobe. 

Thirty four minutes later a heavy knock jolted Emily from watching the clock above the fireplace and she almost leapt from her seat, however she remembered to take a moment to smooth down her comfortable trouser and vest combination before making it to the door in three strides, wrenching it open to see a sight which sent her knees into instant weak mode. Brian filled her doorway, looking exceptionally casual in jeans, boots and a plain black t shirt, his head covered with a backwards red baseball cap. He carried a large pizza box in one hand, a carrier bag dangling from his fingers under the pizza box and a large bouquet of multicoloured flowers in the other hand, he also wore the biggest smile she had ever seen on anyone.  
“Hey.” She greeted, stepping aside to allow him to enter and he made to follow her invitation but paused on the threshold, thrusting the flowers in her direction with a smirk.  
“Apology flowers for the weekend.” He explained, his chocolate brown eyes lighting up as he watched her blush and smile shyly before thanking him for the flowers.  
“Kitchen is straight through the living room.” She pointed and then watched as his tall, broad form sauntered through her living room before she turned away to close the door, all the while thinking what a fantastic behind he had in those jeans.  
“I brought beer… Wasn't sure if you drink beer though so got a bottle of wine.” He peeked his head around the kitchen door and Emily was momentarily taken aback by how natural it looked and she berated herself for wanting to see it more often.  
“Beer is fine. We can save the wine for another night.” She smiled but then faltered, realising that she had suggested that there would be more evenings at her house. Brian noticed the look on her face and couldn't help but smile before quickly leaning over and pecking her softly on the lips.  
“Sounds good to me.” He assured her before opening the lid of the pizza box, the pair of them taking a moment to admire the greasy, cheesy goodness that laid before them.  
“God that looks so good.” Emily almost drooled and Brian agreed, his expression mirroring hers.  
“Plates?” He asked and Emily pointed to the cupboard to his right before rooting through the carrier bag, pulling out a six-pack of beer, two dvd’s and a bottle of Cabernet Sauvignon, and couldn't help but smile softly, realising that Brian really was keen to spend time with her. 

An hour later saw the couple both sitting on the floor, either side of the slim coffee table, both focusing intently on the exams completed by the five and six year olds in her class, She had taken the English half and Brian was studying the Maths papers, after admitting-with an embarrassed look- that he wasn't too great at spelling.  
“Brian?” He took a moment to look up from the page he was reading through but when he did he gave her the most devastating smile and Emily temporarily forgot what she was going to say.  
“Yeah Em?”  
“Is this the first date you imagined it would be?” She chuckled but then froze when she felt strong fingers full her bare foot further under the table before the same fingers began to knead the sole of her foot. She groaned softly and her eyes momentarily slipped shut at the feeling before she opened them to see Brian smirking at her.  
“No- however I’m enjoying myself so much more than I would be in a restaurant or a club somewhere.”  
“Me too.” She admitted shyly before reaching for her now warm beer, taking a small sip to wet her lips, her eyes never leaving Brian’s.  
“Finish your marking,” He gestured with a nod of his head to her pile of papers, “We have a film to watch and I have kisses to collect.” His face betrayed nothing of the humour in his voice however Emily felt slightly light headed at the heat flashing in his eyes; she gave him a mock salute before turning her attention back to her marking, but pausing now and again to enjoy the foot rub that Brian was still giving her.

Exam papers were safely packed away in her tote bag, ready to accompany her back to school the next day and Brian was in the kitchen gathering a second beer for Emily and a glass of juice for himself, seeing as he was driving.  
Emily took a moment to compose herself, running her hand across her face and once again straightening her clothes and checking herself for pizza stains before grabbing the dvd’s from the end of the coffee table.  
“Die Hard or Star Wars?” She muttered to herself, marvelling at Brian’s movie choices.  
“Here’s your bee-……. Oh you've found my terrible taste in movies then.” She held both boxes up and raised her eyebrow at Brian before the pair began to laugh. He approached her and his expression shifted from laughing to what looked serious as he but the beer and the juice on the coffee table however Emily understood his actions a little more when he straightened and moved his hand to cup her cheek in his large hand. Without a moments pause he brought his lips down to Emily’s and took possession of her lips in a soft, tender kiss. Tender only lasted seconds before Emily felt Brian’s tongue run the length of her bottom lip, begging for entrance, which she immediately granted and the pair groaned when their tongues collided. Hands grasped clothes and bodies were pressed together as the kiss deepened- passion and longing taking over the pair, over a weeks worth of sexual tension surfacing between the pair.


	5. Meeting the guys.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Emily and Brian make a decision and Emily meets the guys.

It was a glorious Saturday, the perfect day for lunch in the park. This was how Brian and Emily found themselves sitting cross legged on a large picnic blanket; sandwiches, fruit and cake spread out before them.  
“Can I ask you something?” Emily paused mid chew, her ham salad sandwich frozen mid air as she turned her attention to Brian; her stomach clenched as she observed the usually comical man looking decidedly nervous.  
“Sure, what’s wrong?” Placing the sandwich on her plate, Emily gave Brian her full attention and watched for moment as he plucked at a loose piece of cotton at the hem of his knee length khaki shorts.  
“Well nothing is wrong…. Just we’ve been dating for a month or so now…” He paused and captured his bottom lip between his teeth and a knot of fear cramps Emily’s insides at what might next come out of Brian’s mouth.  
“Ok.” She murmured, nerves making her voice a little shaky however Brian noticed and smiled softly before reaching across to take her smaller hand in his own larger, rougher one.  
“Don’t look so worried. I’m having such a lovely time being with you that I certainly don't want it to end. I just think that maybe it’s time that you met my friends? Well my three best friends.” He smiled shyly at her as he realised that he had admitted how he felt to Emily but was pleased to see that she hadn't immediately rejected him.  
“I’d love to meet your friends. I’m also having a lovely time with you too Brian.” She admitted and he beamed before leaning across the blanket to plant a soft kiss to Emily’s lips. 

Smoothing down her cornflour blue summer dress, Emily gave her hair and minimal make up the once over before opening the door, her grey eyes lighting up at the sight of Brian in a pair of leg hugging dark jeans and a black short sleeved shirt, the tiniest hint of chest hair peeking out from the open collar.  
“Wow.” Brian grinned before stepping forward, sliding his hand around her slim waist and bringing her against his body before lowering his head and pressing a tender kiss to her lips in greeting.  
“Hello pretty lady.” He murmured against her lips before pulling back and chuckling at her expression.  
“Hello yourself.” She murmured once she had regained her faculties after Brian’s kiss. The pair grinned at each other before Emily grabbed her purse and then locked the door, Brian clasping her hand lightly in his own as he led Emily from her front door and into his car, both opening and closing the door for her like a perfect gentleman.  
“Do your friends know I'm coming tonight?”  
“Yeah I’ve told them that I’ll be bringing my girlfriend…” The car was suddenly silent, that word hanging heavy in the air between them- they hadn't put a label on what they were to each other, they enjoyed spending time together and it was clear that they found each other extremely attractive however they hadn’t made it past a snog and a grope.  
“Am I your girlfriend?” Emily asked, her grey eyes slightly wide as she looked at Brian- he stared back, his brows raised and his lips slightly parted as he inhaled deeply.  
“Err…..well……erm….yeah. Do you want to be?” He stumbled, his heart thudding in his chest at the thought of her rejection.  
“I’d like that very much.” Emily chuckled before placing her hand over Brian's as it rested on the gear stick, her slim fingers softly rubbing the skin between his knuckles.  
“Right…..well…..i’m glad that's settled. I think I may have had a little bit of a heart attack when you questioned it. I'm guessing I should have mentioned it sooner though.” Emily could only smile at Brian’s words, her throat feeling tight and her chest aching at the rush of emotion she had for Brian and his admission; she felt stupid for having these emotions for a man she had only been seeing for nearly six weeks however everything just felt right when she was with Brian.  
Brian once again loosely held Emily’s hand, their fingers interlocked as they stood at the top of a set of stone steps facing a white front door.  
“You okay?” Brian asked, giving her fingers a brief squeeze as he knocked on the door; Emily would admit to being a little nervous, especially when he had explained that he had been friends with these guys since they were all in high-school.  
“I’m fine. I just hope they like me.”  
“They will….you're great.” He placated just before the door opened and the pair were greeted very enthusiastically.  
“Hi I’m Sal.” Emily looked at the slightly large man with short dark hair and a sketchy looking beard. Emily found herself enveloped in a hug but the expensive smelling man and found that she couldn't help but return the hug.  
“Sal get your paws off her.” Brian grumbled and the big man chuckled before releasing Emily and taking a step back before stepping aside and letting the couple into the house.  
Brian led the way into the house and then into the living room where two other men were stood.  
“Joe, Murr…. This is my girlfriend Emily. Emily this is Joe and this is Murr.” Brian gestured to each of the men who in turn stood up and shook her hand.  
“Can I get you a drink?” Brian asked Emily but before she could reply, Sal re entered the room and grinned to the room before making his declaration.  
“Right folks, table is booked for seven-thirty.” Joe and Murr stood up but Brian turned to Emily and cupped her cheek in his large hand.  
“Scary as you thought?” Brian chuckled when Emily shook her head and gave a soft smile before they both stood up and followed the guys out of Sal’s House and preparing to walk the three blocks to Sal’s bar.  
Pulling out a chair for Emily, Brian gestured for her to sit down however found her swept away from him by Joe who almost manhandled her into the chair next to him before gesturing for Brian to sit in the neighbouring chair.  
“I think it’s best if you can stay here so we can tell you lots of lovely things about our boy Q here.” Joe cackled and the table was in uproar, however the laughter was interrupted when a young man approached the table and swept his overly long dyed red fringe aside before pulling out a notepad and pen.  
“Can I get you guys anything to drink?”  
“I’ll have an iced tea.” Ordered Joe, his attention still focused on Emily.  
“Me too.” Said Emily.  
“I’ll have a Pepsi.” Brian ordered and received strange looks from the rest of the table.  
“Q not drinking, now there is a first.” Chuckled Murr.  
“Am driving bro. Gotten make sure I get my lovely lady home in one piece.” He placed his arm along the back of Emily’s chair but blushed when the three men round the table all began making gagging noises.  
“Bud for me.” Murr ordered and the group watched as Sal followed the waiter to the bar, Brian knowing that he was more than likely informing the staff that anything they wanted would be on the house tonight- as he had done many times before when he was trying to impress someone.  
“Right then Emily, give us the goss. How did you meet our devilishly handsome Q?” Emily blushed and began to recite the tale of how they met to Joe and Murr, all the while sliding her hand into Brian’s lap and holding onto his thigh, her thumb running soothing circles on Brian’s thigh when she felt him stiffen at Joe’s inquisition.


	6. Would you like to stay?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Brian and Emily take the next step however Emily has something to admit.

The evening was an absolute success and all three of Brian’s friends had taken well to Emily; they had even divulged a few of Brian’s most embarrassing moments and talked a lot about their troupe, calling themselves The Tenderloins, which caused Emily to giggle, although she could see that the four men worked well together and their humour bounced off one another.  
Pulling up outside Emily’s house, Brian shut off the engine and turned to face Emily but was surprised when she grinned at him as she unbuckled her seat belt.  
“Would you like to come in?” Brian smiled and nodded before unbuckling his own belt and exiting the car and running around to open the door for Emily; he held her hand softly and allowed her to lead him up the path, he even managed to keep his hands to himself when she was unlocking the door, even though spending the evening with Emily in that dress had driven him to distraction.   
“Would you like a drink?” Emily asked as she kicked her shoes off and put her bag down on the chair- what she didn't anticipate was Brian being directly behind her. With a large hand on her bare shoulder be spun Emily round to face him and took immediate possession of her lips; his hand slid around her waist and pressed her body against his, moaning softly into her mouth as her breasts pressed into his chest.  
“Would you like to stay?” She asked, pulling back from his lips, her hands on his chest as her stormy grey eyes met his chocolate brown ones.  
“I’d love to.” Brian smiled but then his eyes turned soft as he cupped her cheek but felt his heart thud in his chest when Emily took hold of his hand and led him up the stairs, a shy smile gracing her lips and a feint blush staining her cheeks.   
Entering the bedroom, Brian brought her to his chest and lowered his head, needing to taste her sweet lips again but she brought her hands to his chest and backed off, her eyes suddenly nervous and unsure and Brian noticed immediately.  
“What’s wrong?” Brian murmured, bringing the backs of his fingers to brush the line of her jaw.  
“I'm…err…I’ve… I’m not…….shit.” She stumbled before finishing in a murmur, her gaze downcast and her cheeks now deep red with what Brian could only assume was nervousness and embarrassment.  
“Whatever it is Em, you can tell me.” Brian coaxed as she raised her head, her eyes meeting his in the soft light of the room.  
“I’m not very experienced.” She admitted, bringing a hand up to brush against her cheeks, a weak attempt at covering her own embarrassment, “I’ve only ever been with one man a couple of years ago.” Brian stared slightly wide eyed at this beauty in front of him and couldn't believe that he would only be her second lover; he thought back to his history with women and would admit that he had a somewhat wild time with the ladies however he knew that Emily wasn't going to be just another notch on his bedpost, she meant something to him and he knew that he had to make this experience good for her.   
“Can I make love to you?” Emily bit her lip but nodded shyly, the pair of them giggling softly at the thought that they were about to take the next step in their relationship.   
Whilst once again joined at the lips Brian had one hand threaded through Emily’s dark blonde hair and the other cupping her bum cheek, pressing her tight against his lips and body.   
“If you’re not comfortable with anything I do just say so.” Brian breathed before plunging his tongue back into her mouth like a heat seeking missile, his groan loud in the quiet of the room. The groan quickly turned into a moan when he felt her soft warm hand slide along the waistband of his jeans and under his shirt, her fingers skimming the skin of his sides before moving further until she reached his back. Brian moved his hand from the back of her head to the centre of her back and fumbled for a second before clasping the tiny zipper between his thick fingers and slowly lowering it, allowing Emily time to protest to his movements. Instead of protesting, Emily moaned and brought both hands to Brian’s shirt- working methodically to unbutton the material- and grinning when it opened to reveal a chest that made her mouth water.   
“Oh wow.” She captured her bottom lip between her teeth as she took in Brian’s flesh and felt her knees weaken at his long deep moan when she smoothed her hands up his skin, working her way from his belly button, over his ribs and nipples to meet at his stubbled neck before cupping his cheeks and recapturing his lips.   
“Bed.” Gasped Brian, slowly walking backwards until he felt his calves hit the bed before sitting himself on the edge, his world slowing when Emily stood between his splayed knees and began to rid herself of her dress, letting the cornflower blue material pool at her feet and revealing a small but very curvy frame encased in a pair of pale green lace knickers and a matching bra.   
“You are fucking gorgeous.” He breathed before placing his large hands on her hips and directing her to lay down on the bed before standing up and quickly removing his open shirt and sliding off his jeans, pausing to readjust his very prominent erection in his black Calvin Klein briefs. Emily opened her arms and beckoned Brian onto the bed, her hands immediately running across his bare chest as he laid on his side beside her; Emily quickly found herself unable to contain the moan that escaped her throat as Brian's lips and tongue began to trace the soft skin of her breast against the edge of the lace bra.   
“Oh.” She gasped, her fingers tangling in the hair at the base of Brian’s skull and tightening unconsciously when he roughly pulled down the cup of her bra and wrapped his warm lips around her pebbled nipple, his tongue flicking the hardened bud as he sucked.   
“Oh god.” Emily gasped again and Brian moaned around her nipple, knowing that the vibrations would heighten the sensation.   
Whilst his tongue and lips were busy with Emily’s nipples his large hand slipped into her knickers, smiling inwardly when she widened her legs to accommodate him.   
“God you're soaking.” He moaned, his fingers gliding through the wetness- passing over her opening and up to bump against her clit, his middle finger brushing against the engorged nub.  
“What the…” Emily looked down at Brian with a mixture of pleasure and confusion on her face.   
“Okay?” He asked, his hand pausing its exploration and he released her nipple with a pop!  
“Do that again.” She begged, her brows still slightly drawn however they shot to her hairline when he brushed his finger over her clit once more.   
“I’ve never felt that before.” She gasped and Brian chuckled.  
“Clearly your first lover wasn't very knowledgeable or good in bed by the sounds of it- God I can't wait to see how you react to my tongue on your clit if this is how you are with my fingers.” Emily pushed herself up onto her elbows and stared at Brian however he found that he couldn't decipher the look on her face.  
“Your tongue?” She asked hesitantly.  
“Yeah my tongue.” Brian nodded “My lips and tongue tasting you and making you scream my name.”   
“I've never…no one has ever done that to me before.” Brian pressed a soft, sweet lingering kiss to her lips before sliding his arms around her to quickly unhook her bra, allowing her breasts to spill free before getting to his knees and moving between her splayed thighs, his hands grasping the flimsy lace material before pulling it down, gesturing for her to raise her hips so that he could remove the final garment that was blocking her luscious body from view.  
“If you don't like it just tell me and I'll stop.” Brian reassured her as he laid himself flat between her thighs, hooking both of her legs over his shoulders and staring wide eyed at her wet pink sex before licking his lips. Without further preamble Brian literally dove face first into the task of making Emily fall apart under his lips and tongue. Running his tongue the length of her sex, Brian collected her moisture on his tongue before flicking her clit with the tip of his tongue, delighting in the noises that Emily was making.   
Not once but twice Brian made Emily fall apart on his tongue, in the end having to hold down her hips with his hands and feeling like he was drilling a hole in the mattress with is erection. With her juices all over the lower half of his face Brian licked his lips and found that he couldn't get enough to of her sweet and slightly tangy taste, his senses overcome with her scent.   
“Please Em, I need to be inside you.” He moaned as he unhooked her legs from his shoulders and moved up her body to press his erection into the sensitive flesh of her dripping core.  
“I need you inside me.” She gasped before pulling him down for a kiss however quickly pulling back, her face deep in thought for a moment as she licked her lips, tasting her own orgasm on Brian’s lips.  
“You taste so good.” He grinned and couldn't hold in the groan or the thrust of his hips as she roughly pulled him back down and thrust her tongue in his mouth, sharing her own taste. She ran her hands back down his sides and started to push Brian’s boxers from his hips, smiling against his lips when he raced to join her and managing to work them to his feet without separating their lips.  
“Condom.” Brian gasped, knowing that he couldn't restrain himself no longer. Emily reached for the bedside cabinet and pulled open the drawer before rooting around, giving a triumphant chuckle when she grasped one, handing it quickly to Brian who wasted no time in rolling it down his purplish erection and poising himself at her entrance. He looked to Emily for final confirmation and no sooner had she smiled and nodded than he slid the head of his erection into her and then paused, her tight unused muscles quivering around him, squeezing his cock deliciously.   
“So tight.” He gasped before sliding further in slowly, not breaking his smooth entrance until he nudged her cervix.   
“Oh fuck…..Brian.” Emily groaned and he looked down and found he had never seen a more beautiful sight than Emily with her head pressed into the pillow, her back arched and the muscles in her neck taut as she dealt with the sensations running through her body. With great effort Brian pulled out only to slide in with a little more force, the pair groaning in unison at the feeling.   
Brian managed a steady rhythm for a few minutes however the feel of her tight channel squeezing his cock, the noises Emily was making underneath him and the fact that it was Emily that he was making love to were very quickly driving him to the brink of orgasm.  
“Em I’m not gonna last.” He choked out and his rhythm faltered when she ran her fingers through his hair and scratched his scalp as she whispered hotly in his ear.  
“Let go Bri.” He buried his sweaty face into her equally sweaty neck and began to thrust harder and deeper but within a couple of thrusts he felt Emily howl into his ear as her entire body stiffened, her channel tightening to the point that Brian had to pause his thrusting in case he hurt her or himself. He felt a gush of warmth from within and he couldn't stop himself from imitating a jackhammer as he searched his own orgasm out; Emily’s hot wetness lubricating every thrust and her soft voice crooning in his ear allowed him to find his own orgasm very quickly and he stiffened above her, a long deep guttural groaning of Emily’s name signalled his completion and he felt himself flop, totally boneless above his lover.   
Coming back to earth Brian realised that he was still laid atop of Emily- he was still inside of Emily- and made to move, knowing that he was much larger than his lover but paused when he felt her arms wrap themselves around his shoulders.  
“Don’t move yet.” She pleaded, enjoying the feeling of Brian all around her and inside her. Brian moved and framed Emily’s head his his elbows before leaning down and kissing her softly. After a few more kisses Brian felt himself slip from Emily and knew that he had to dispose of the condom.  
“I’ll be right back.” He murmured before removing himself from the bed and cleaning up however Emily didn't have to wait long before he was back in bed and pulling her to his chest and wrapping a long arm around her body.  
“This okay?” Brian asked, slightly unsure as to whether Emily was a cuddler in bed or not.  
“This is perfect,” She smiled and wrapped her arm around his waist, snuggling her head above his heart and bringing her hand up to run her fingers through the hair on his chest.   
“You are perfect.” Brian murmured before pressing a kiss to the top of her head and Emily felt the sting of tears filling her eyes at Brian’s words, knowing that he didn't say words such as that very often.


	7. Something good?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Emily lets something slip, Brian reveals something... And a change is afoot. Is this the start of something good?

Hanging up the phone to Sal, Brian slipped the device into the pocket of his jeans and ran a hand over his face, itching the stubble on his chin as he contemplated how to impart his news. Heading into his bedroom he paused in the doorway and couldn't help but grin at the sight before him- Emily was snuggled under his duvet wearing nothing but one of his work out t shirts, her blonde hair spread across the pillow and Benjamin, his cat, cuddled up against her chest as she softly stroked his fur.  
“Morning.” Brian rumbled as he approached the bed and his stomach fluttered when Emily looked towards him, her eyes bright and a shy smile on her lips.  
“Hey good lookin’.” Brian jumped on the empty side of the bed and buried his stubbled face into the bare curve of her neck, making her squeal at the itchy feeling but also dislodging Benjamin- who gave the occupants a scathing look before departing the room.   
“I’ve got something to tell you.” Brian admitted as he moved back and wrapped his arms around her, chuckling when he saw the nervousness in her eyes.  
“Okay I’m listening.” Emily admitted, her grey eyes locking with Brian’s as she tried to keep her concentration, Brian’s bare chest was within reach and she wanted nothing more than to run her lips across the wide expanse of flesh.  
“Well remember when you first met the guys and they told you about our comedy troupe?” Emily nodded so he continued, “Well do you remember when we said that we have been working on creating a TV show called Mission Uncomfortable but the channels we pitched to didn't want it?” Again Emily nodded and Brian couldn't hide the huge grin.  
“Well a channel called TruTV have accepted and they want us to start making it right away.” Emily’s eyes widened in surprise before she leapt on Brian, the pair of them giggling and rolling around the bed. Her heart felt like it would burst with the excitement of the moment because she knew that whilst Brian’s ideal job was to be a fireman, his dream profession was to make people laugh.  
“Oh sweetheart I'm so pleased for you. It’s amazing.”  
“I know right. It doesn't seem real yet.” Brian admitted and Emily couldn't resist pressing a kiss to his soft lips, finding his enthusiasm infectious.   
Once they had calmed down Brian was laid with his head on Emily’s stomach whilst she ran her fingers through his slightly greying hair and they were discussing the new show.  
“So they want to call it Impractical Jokers or something like that Sal was saying but we have to have a meeting to discuss it all at the end of the week.” Brian explained and Emily chuckled.  
“Holy shit- I’m going to be dating a TV star.” The pair laughed but Brian’s eyes turned serious as he looked at Emily and his brows furrowed slightly.  
“This won't change anything between us will it?”  
“In what way?”  
“Well I know you got with me when I was a fireman, I just don't want you to feel differently about me if I wasn't one.” It was Emily’s turn to to furrow her brows at Brian.  
“Don't be daft. I love you for you not becau-……..Oh” Her eyes widened and her mouth hung open in shock, Brian’s eyes also widened but Emily quickly dislodged Brian and ran into the ensuite bathroom, locking the door and perching on the side of the bath. Her heart was pounding and her head was filled with the sound of her own heartbeat as she felt herself begin to panic.  
“What the fuck made you say that?” She berated herself, her short fingernails digging crescent moon shapes into her bare knees as her knuckles turned white.   
“You bloody fucking stupid… fucking…bloody stupid idiot!” She cursed and could feel tears of shame and embarrassment fill her eyes however she yelped in surprise when she heard Brian’s voice.  
“Emily what's wrong?” He tried the bathroom door and frowned heavily at the wood when he discovered it was locked.  
“Emily are you okay?....Open the door Em.” She clicked the locked and retook her seat on the edge of the tub and was immediately confronted with Brian, still dressed in nothing but his jeans. He knelt in front of Emily and cupped her cheeks in his large palms and forcing her to lock eyes with him. It was then that he noticed her red rimmed, tear filled grey orbs and his mouth set itself in a grim line.  
“Is this because you told me you loved me?” He asked, a small smirk making its way to his lips. Emily captured her bottom lip between her teeth and nodded her head, attempting to dip her head and avoid his gaze however he held firm and refused to let her look away; Brian knew he was many things but he didn't believe in denying feelings or belittling anyone for the feelings that they had.   
“It just…it just came out….I don't know why…. It’s silly….we’ve only…. It's been six months…I’m sorry.”   
“Emily calm down, you're going to pass out.” She took a deep breath and then released it slowly before attempting to establish a normal breathing pattern.  
“So you don't love me?” He chuckled and Emily’s eyes widened but then narrowed when she saw Brian laughing.  
“Brian please don't make a joke out of my feelings.” She murmured, hurt laced in her words as her bottom lip began to tremble and Brian realised that he had made a bit of a mistake. Pressing a soft kiss to her lips he held her to him and ran his hand slowly up and down her back.  
“Emily I’m sorry. I wasn't making fun I promise. I just… I erm… Oh fuck it…. I love you too.” The couple stared at each other in surprise but after a tense moment they both laughed and the tension was broken, however Emily thought for a moment and then asked,  
“Did you just say that because I did?” Brian laughed his deep laugh that always made Emily weak at the knees but then pulled her against his chest and proceeded to kiss her within an inch of her life before telling her not to be an idiot.

Four days later saw Brian, Joe, Sal and Murr stood outside of Emily’s school building- all four men dressed in suits- just as the bell rang for the end of school.   
“Give me five guys and I’ll get Emily.” Brian explained to his friends before heading into the school and making a beeline for Emily’s classroom, greeting a few of the small children who remembered him on the way there.  
“Excuse me Miss.” Emily turned at the sound of the deep voice and grinned before giving a low whistle as Brian, in all of his suited glory, fully entered her classroom.  
“Well look at you…. Right now don't keep me in suspense. What did they say?” Emily stopped clearing the table she was stood at and turned to face Brian, giving him her full attention and grinning when he moved to stand next to her before resting against the small table.  
“We start filming next week, they're wanting to premiere the show the beginning of next year. They're calling us Impractical Jokers. We’ve come to take you out to celebrate.” Emily’s grin turned to confusion as she contemplated his words.  
“We?”  
“The guys are outside. We’ve come to get you so that we can celebrate as a team…. As a family.” Brian stated, his chocolate brown eyes meeting Emily’s stormy grey ones to see how she interpreted his words and was pleased to see a smile on her face and a few stray tears in her eyes.   
“As a family?” She murmured more to herself than Brian but he nodded anyway and cupped her cheek.  
“Yeah as a family. I love you, the guys think you're amazing and so we share in this together.” He pressed a chaste kiss to her forehead before grinning.  
“Get your coat… You've pulled.” He guffawed and then watched as she hurried to complete her tidying before grabbing her belongings and signing out of the premises.  
Exiting the building Emily lead the way through the car park until she could see Joe, Sal and Murr chatting amongst themselves with their backs to the door.  
“Excuse me, I’m looking for The Impractical Jokers?” She called out loudly enough for the guys to hear her and was rewarded with three masculine giggles and three of the widest grins she had ever seen on grown men.  
“Baby girl!” Sal greeted, stepping towards her with his arms wide and laughter in his sludgy green eyes.  
“Sally boy- give me some love.” She reciprocated his over the top greeting before wrapping her arms around the chunky man, delighting in the expensive waft of his aftershave. Emily couldn't resist chuckling as she looked around Sal to see Joe and Murr lined up to hug her.  
Once the hugs were dished out and received with equal affection the five of them climbed into Joe’s car and headed for Sal’s bar, intent on spending the evening celebrating –hopefully- the beginning of something good.


	8. Bump in the road.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> There is an end of filming party and things don't go to plan.

The music blared throughout the bar and the dance floor was filled with people and at the centre of the attention were Brian, Sal, Murr and Joe- now known as The Impractical Jokers- and tonight was their wrap party for the first season of the show. Sal’s bar was filled to the brim with crew, friends and a few previous fans of The Tenderloins.  
Emily took a sip of her Long Island Iced Tea as she sat on a large wooden stool at the bar, her eyes watching out for Brian and the guys as well as taking in the crowd; there wasn't actually anyone there that she knew well enough to spend the evening with whilst Brian was off schmoozing the crowd however she didn't want to not be here for Brian’s big night, especially when she had lived through the whole of the production and filming for the last eight months. Pulling out her phone from her bag, Emily checked her messages and emails before sighing and slipping it back into her bag and glancing at the clock.   
‘23:38’ flashed in red neon letters from the digital clock behind the bar so Emily leant up high on the stool and looked around the darkened bar, attempting to locate Brian to touch base and see how his evening was going.   
“Found him.” She muttered to herself before picking up her drink and climbing down from the stool, weaving her way through the throng of dancing people and over to a number of battered sofas towards the corner of the room where she had spotted all four of the guys and a few other people all chatting and laughing.   
Emily approached the sofa to the left of Brian however before she could announce her presence to her beloved she could only watch in absolute horror as a very leggy brunette – not wearing much in the way of clothing- leant across an inebriated Brian and planted her overly painted lips on his, her manicured finger nails running through the hair at the side of his head just above his ear.   
“What the fuck?” Emily exclaimed at the same time that Brian pushed off the leggy brunette and their eyes locked- Brian’s wide with shock and Emily’s wide with surprise and hurt. Joe witnessed the scene unfold and had a sinking feeling in his stomach at what could possibly transpire between his best friend and Emily. Trying to quell the nauseous feeling Emily cast a final look at Brian before placing her glass on a nearby table and headed for the exit, her mind was in turmoil and her heart felt like lead.  
“Emily wait.” A large hand settled on her shoulder and she shrugged it off only to be stopped in her tracks when the hand gripped harder.  
“Get off me Brian.” She cried but found herself pressed against the outside of the building with Brian’s large form holding her in place. She turned her face away from him and closed her eyes, trying to reign in her emotions.  
“I am so sorry.” He murmured and Emily couldn't help the tiny moan that escaped her as the smell of whisky, Cologne and essence of Brian combined into a heady mix.   
“You are an asshole!” She stated and stared directly into his eyes, however upon closer inspection she noticed that he didn't look as drunk as she thought he was and she wasn't sure whether that was a good thing or a bad thing in this situation.   
“I am, I’ll be the first one to agree. However I didn't ask her to kiss me and I didn't kiss her back.” His chocolate brown eyes were wide as they searched her stormy grey depths in the dark of the night and Brian found that he didn't like what he was seeing.   
“I’m going home Brian.” Emily sighed and made to break from the flesh prison that Brian had her in but he once again stopped her, however this time he slid a large hand around her waist and pressed her closer to his body.  
“Can I come?” Brian asked, his voice soft and his head bowed so that a lock of his hair partially covered his face.   
“I don't think that's a good idea do you?”  
“Please. I love you. I didn't kiss her. I swear to you. I pushed her off as soon as I felt her lips on mine.” Emily lifted her hand and brushed the wayward lock of hair from Brian’s eyes before bringing her fingers down to cup his cheek and she watched as Brian relaxed into her touch.  
“I need to go- I need to be out of this situation Brian. You have keys to my place, it's up to you what you do.” With that Emily broke from Brian and headed down the street leaving him with no choice but to watch her go- he stood outside of the bar, hands thrust deep into his pockets until he watched the taxi- that she climbed into- drive out of sight.  
“Fuck!” He spat to himself before storming back into the bar, intent on grabbing his jacket and heading straight to Emily’s, he didn't want to leave things like this.   
Arriving back at the sofas containing the rest of the guys, Brian grabbed his jacket but found his arm stayed by a female hand.  
“Where are you going?” A voice purred in his ear and he couldn't help but shudder lightly at the overly breathy voice which bore no resemblance to the voice he really wanted in his ear.   
“I’m going home to my girlfriend.” He stated in a no nonsense tone before removing her hand from his arm and turning to Joe who was watching the interaction with curiosity.  
“Tell the guys I'm going home, I need to be with Em.” Joe nodded in understanding before bidding his best friend goodbye and then watching him exit the bar.

Unlocking the door Brian entered Emily’s house and immediately kicked off his boots before closing the door quietly and relocking it; he didn't bother to turn on any of the lights before making his way to the stairs and ascending quietly, not wanting to wake Emily if she was already asleep. He quickly used the bathroom and then stripped down to his boxer shorts before entering the silent bedroom and taking a moment for his eyes to adjust so he could make out the outline of Emily under the duvet.   
Climbing under the duvet Brian tried to be as stealthy as possible however the whisky he had imbibed earlier wasn't helping his coordination and he made more noise and movement than he intended.   
“Brian?” Muttered Emily, sleep evident in her voice as she rolled over to face the centre of the bed and Brian.  
“Yeah babe.” He answered before extending his arms and backing Emily into them, breathing a deep sigh of relief when she shuffled into them and laid her head on his bare chest. Brian pressed a soft kiss to the top of her head but stiffened when she pressed a kiss to his chest.  
“Please don't kiss anymore other women.”   
A deep ache had settled itself in the pit of Brian’s stomach as well as his heart and he spent the rest of the night between staring at the ceiling and watching Emily sleep, thinking about how he had come quite close to losing Emily- although he knew that this issue wasn't over, it was just on a hiatus until the morning.

Rolling over, Emily stretched out her arm and smiled to herself when she felt the warm skin of Brian’s torso and wrapped her arm around his waist before settling her body against his.  
“Morning.” He greeted gruffly and Emily’s eyes opened however her brows immediately furrowed in confusion because Brian sounded like he hadn't slept, he had the same voice that he usually greeted her with after a long night shift.   
“Why haven't you slept?” Emily asked softly as she looked to Brian and noticed the dark rings under his usually bright chocolate brown eyes, her hand moving up from his waist and carding softly through the hair on his chest, her fingers rubbing soothing circular patterns on his skin.  
“I couldn't sleep, I couldn't stop thinking about last night.” Emily sighed and pressed a soft kiss to the skin of his chest.  
“I saw what happened last night, I know she kissed you. I was just shocked and hurt to see that happen.” Brian turned and laid himself on his side facing Emily and cupped her cheek, his thumb brushing across her cheekbone.  
“I couldn't prevent it but I stopped it as soon as I could. I never want to hurt you Emily, you know how I feel about you.” Emily felt her eyes tear up and quickly tried to blink them away as she leant forward and kissed Brian sweetly, moaning softly in the silent room when his tongue traced her bottom lip, asking for entrance. After a minute or so Emily pulled back and shook her head.  
“Sleep baby, I’m here. We can continue that when you're rested.” Brian chuckled and brought Emily closer to him but couldn't stop the grin from overtaking his face when she turned herself onto her side away from him and allowing herself to be cuddled up in Brian’s arms, her back pressed solidly against his front, the pair of them fitting together like puzzle pieces.   
Emily pressed her lips to Brian’s hairy forearm, smiling as the hairs tickled her lips before snuggling back down into her pillow and against Brian and took the time to reflect on the tiny bump in the road they had experienced- it wasn't anything major but it helped Emily to know that Brian was as invested in this relationship as she was.


	9. Stress relief

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Emily is stressed with work and Brian manages to take her mind off things.

The sounds of a battle could be heard throughout the house and the sounds of laughter made Emily smile as she kicked off her shoes at the door, running a hand through her dark blonde hair she blew out a breath and tried to shake the happenings of the day from her mind and body. Hefting her bag of marking over her shoulder she headed up the hallway and into the living room, pausing in the doorway to watch her lover and one of his best friends laughing and joking as they played Xbox.  
“That you Em?” Brian asked as he paused the game, causing Sal to turn around and grin when he saw Emily.   
“Hey baby girl. How’s your day been?” Emily smiled softly at the pair on the sofa and replied that her day had been okay however Brian could see that she wasn't telling the exact truth, her shoulders were hunched and her eyes looked tired and her face slightly drawn. She settled herself in the plush armchair and curled her feet up underneath her before pulling out her first stack of books to be marked and Brian decided to leave her to it, knowing that he would get to the bottom of the situation once Sal had gone home.   
An hour later saw Emily in the shower, her marking stacked in piles of marked and unmarked on the edge of the coffee table and Brian on the phone to the local pizza place, deciding that ordering in was an easier solution to food considering Emily didn't seem to be in the best of moods.   
“What do you fancy for food?” Emily asked, standing in the doorway between the living room and kitchen dressed in only one of Brian’s overly large t shirts, hanging just long enough to cover her modesty.   
“Pizza is on its way- now come here.” He beckoned her to him, delighting in the image she presented as she crossed the hardwood floor and placed her smaller hand in Brian’s, letting out a surprised shriek when he pulled her the rest of the way until she was situated on his lap, her bare legs either side of his thighs.  
“God I’ve missed you.” Brian breathed, using both hands to brush her hair away from her face and cupping her cheeks, bringing their lips together in a soft kiss of greeting- this being the first time they had seen each other for a couple of days due to Brian’s shift pattern, he had been pulling a number of shifts lately to help out the department whilst the show wasn't filming.   
“Missed you too.” Emily murmured, her thumbs brushing Brian’s cheekbones softly and enjoying the feel of the soft skin and bristled cheeks under her fingers.  
“What’s wrong? You looked stressed and tense when you came home.”  
“Nothing is wrong sweetie… Well… No nothing’s wrong.” Emily faltered before deciding not to explain the situation at work.  
“Now you have to tell me.” He chuckled however moved his large hands from her thighs to her hips, his long fingers stretching towards the base of her spine and kneading the skin around her hips and back. Emily let out a soft moan and arched her back, pressing the hips back into Brian’s hands but inadvertently pushing her breasts into Brian’s face however he certainly wasn't complaining and captured a pebbled nipple between his lips, drawing the material coated nipple into his mouth and chuckling at the desperate gasp that Emily made.  
“Oh Bri.” She moaned, carding her fingers through his dark shaggy hair.   
Releasing the nipple after a long suck Brian looking up at Emily and grinned, his white teeth standing out in contrast to his slightly more tanned complexion, the smile lighting up his face and highlighting his sparkling chocolate brown eyes.  
“Now wanna tell me what’s wrong?” He asked, enjoying the look of arousal flashing in her grey eyes and the flush staining her cheeks.  
“No I want you to finish what you started.” She chuckled before tilting his head back and pressing her lips to Brian’s, taking possession of his mouth and thrusting her tongue between his lips and seeking out his own very willing muscle.   
With tongues tangling, Brian reached for the bottom of Emily’s t shirt and pulled it up, pausing the kiss briefly to bring the garment over her head before throwing it down onto the sofa beside them.   
“Oh babe.” Moaned Brian, taking in the image of Emily sitting astride in his lap wearing nothing but a pair of dark blue cotton knickers, her pink nipples pebbled and pointing at directly at him, making his mouth water.  
“Get naked.” Growled Emily before stepping from Brian’s lap and peeling her knickers down her legs before kicking them off only to quickly find herself being pulled onto the sofa on her back, her legs spread however a naked Brian immediately filled the space between her thighs, causing the pair to shiver at the feel of their bare, sensitive flesh coming into contact. “Fuck me.” Emily ground out, her legs wrapping around Brian’s waist and once again carding her fingers through the hair at the back of his head.  
“Mmm gonna fuck you so good.” Brian moaned before sliding himself into Emily, not stopping to allow her to adjust to his size, before starting a punishing rhythm; there was a time when he would make slow sweet love to Emily and ensure that she was boneless with pleasure however today they both needed something to take the edge off so Brian’s plan was to make this intense and pleasurable and have Emily scream out his name.  
“Harder.” Groaned Emily and Brian chuckled before pulling out and looking to Emily’s flushed face and glazed eyes.  
“Get on your hands and knees.” He ordered and once she had complied he slid effortlessly back into her and placed one hand on her shoulder, aiding in his thrusting whilst his other hand slipped around Emily’s hip and found her engorged nub already slick with her juices. The room was filled with the sound of Emily’s moans and Brian’s grunts and the slap of their skin until he moved his thumb and forefinger to either side of her clit, pinching the slick nub and delighting in the howl of pleasure that Emily emitted as his fingers rubbed against her sensitive spot.   
“I’m so close.” She breathed and Brian groaned when after only a couple more thrusts he could feel her begin to quiver round his cock before he felt a hot gush coat his cock but the more he thrust the more liquid coated his cock until he felt it coat his balls and then both of their thighs and the knowledge of what that was sent him over the edge.  
The pair collapsed face first into the sofa with Brian still seated deeply inside Emily and their combined orgasms now coating them both. Emily turned her head and pressed a soft kiss to Brian’s cheek, the only part of him she could reach, as he was laid atop of her with his head next to hers as he struggled to control his breathing.  
“That was fantastic.” She gasped already feeling a million times better than she did when she first came home from work however their post coital bliss was ruined by a heavy knock at the door.   
“Fuck! The pizza.” Brian remembered before sliding out of Emily and throwing on his jeans, leaving Emily still sprawled on her front as naked as the day she was born and looking thoroughly debauched. 

After quickly washing and redressing, Emily and Brian found themselves curled up on the sofa and the pizza box open on the coffee table.   
“Feeling any better?” Brian asked before taking a bite from his pizza slice but watching as Emily grabbed her own slice before smiling sweetly at him and nodding.  
“I am. Think I needed that bit of stress relief. There’s a new teacher started and we seem to have hit it off at first and he was coming to me for advice and such but I walked in to the staff room today to hear him talking about me to some of the other teachers.” She admitted with a sigh before demolishing half of her large slice in just a couple of bites, not realising how hungry she was until she started eating.   
“What was he saying?” Brian asked, his brow furrowing at the thought of someone bad mouthing the woman he loved. Emily chuckled but stayed the hand with her pizza in and turned to Brian.  
“I heard him ask what my issue was. He asked what was the deal with me being head of department yet only twenty five and then he asked who I was sleeping with because he didn't see what made me special.” Brian chuckled at the information however he pulled Emily closer and pressed a kiss to her forehead.   
“You know you're an excellent teacher Em, clearly this guy is jealous of the fact that you're young and a woman but clearly a hell of a lot better at your job that he’ll ever be.” Emily beamed at Brian’s praise and felt a warm glow inside.   
“You’re exactly what I needed to come home to today.” She admitted as she cuddled a little closer to her lover as they enjoyed the rest of their pizza from the comfort of Brian’s sofa.


	10. Pool party

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Brian and Emily attend a pool party at Murr's parents house.

The sun was blazing as Brian and Emily pulled up outside of Murray’s parents house and took notice of the street full of cars.  
“Looks like it’s gonna be pretty full.” Emily stated as she climbed out of the car and shrugged the large nautical striped tote bag onto her shoulder as Brian locked the car before joining her.  
“You don't have to be nervous Em. Bloody hell we’ve been together a year and a half.” Brian laughed as he clasped her hand before leading her up the stone path and towards the back gate and the noise was very noticeable.  
“I’m not nervous.” She stated however both Emily and Brian knew that she was a little apprehensive about the pool party- this was one of the first times that Emily would spend time with all of Brian’s family as well as the families of the other three Jokers. “Okay maybe I’m a bit nervous about being around all of your family… And everyone else's family.” She giggled nervously however before Brian opened the gate he paused and turned to face Emily before backing her up against the side of the house, pressing her into the cool wall of the house with his own body.  
“You've met my parents and they adore you. You've also met my brothers and their partners- the kids even call you auntie Emily. You have nothing to be nervous of. I’m the one who should be nervous- I’m totally gonna get a boner when you take your clothes off and reveal your bikini.” He murmured and the couple giggled together before Brian pressed his lips to hers. Emily readily accepted the kiss and instantly felt her inner butterflies relax at the feel of Brian’s lips against her own, just being with him sometimes was enough to soothe her.   
“Hey lovebirds! Get in here!” The loved up pair turned to see Murray stood at the open gate which a grin on his face.  
“We’re coming.” Laughed Emily however she dissolved into giggles when Brian pressed his lips to her ear and murmured “You will be later…all over my tongue.” He pulled back and grabbed her hand before dragging her giggling form through the gate, past Murray, and into the huge back yard, taking note that almost everyone was wearing very little and either in the pool or lounging around the edge of it.   
Laying out their two large beach towels, Emily sat herself down and kicked off her flip flops before rooting around in her bag for her sun cream.  
“Got you a beer babe… Thought we could fight over who is driving home later.” Brian laughed as he handed her the freezing bottle of Bud before kicking off his Converse and sitting down on the other towel- Emily couldn't help but admire how good he looked in a pair of loose, knee length black swim shorts and a plain grey t shirt, a red baseball cap situated backwards on his head and keeping his hair from his face. His chocolate brown eyes were covered by a pair of aviator sunglasses and Emily couldn't help the shiver of arousal that ran through her body so she took a sip of the ice cold liquid to hide it.   
“You perving?” Brian asked, a smug smirk on his lips as he brought his own bottle to his lips yet quickly found himself choking on the ice cold liquid as Emily stealthily slid her hand up the inside of his thigh under the loose leg of his shorts and allowed her finger tips to lightly brush the outer edge of his balls.   
“Jesus!” He gasped softly and pulled down his aviators to lock eyes with Emily, his own wide with surprise however Emily’s usually stormy grey eyes were bright with mischief and mirth.   
“You're so getting it when we get home.” He promised however couldn't help but smile, pleased to see Emily enjoying life, especially now that school had broken up for the summer.   
“Oh I hope so.” She murmured before taking another sip of her beer. He chuckled and pushed up his aviators before replacing his beer with the bottle of sun lotion and looking pointedly at Emily.   
“Take it off.” He ordered however was glad for his sunglasses so she couldn't see the full extent of the heat in his eyes and the want that was shining from his chocolate orbs at the thought of running his hands all over her semi naked body out in public- Brian knew that he wasn't a very possessive man however he suddenly had this indescribably urge to show everyone at the party that Emily belonged to him. Emily pulled her pale blue t shirt over her head and placed it over her bag before ruffling her hair back into order and giving Brian a shy smile.  
“How do you want me?” She asked but couldn't stop the blush when Brian grinned and stated,  
“Sitting on my face.”  
“Brian!” She chastised, looking around to make sure no one had overheard although she couldn't deny the throb she felt low in her stomach at his words.   
“Sit between my legs and I’ll do your back.” He instructed and widened his legs allowing Emily to shuffle between them, enjoying the view of her slim torso and her breasts encased in a turquoise bikini top; Emily settled herself as close to his body as she could and settled her hands on his thighs, enjoying the way his muscles bunched under her hands. Emily gasped when a blob of cold cream landed on her shoulder however the cold was quickly soothed by Brian’s warm fingers as they smoothed the cream across her skin.   
“That feels nice.” Emily admitted and Brian only grunted, too focused on touching as much of Emily’s skin as he could.   
His fingers glided across her slippery skin and he pressed deeper into the muscles of her shoulders, enjoying feeling her body under his hands however he could feel himself stirring inside his shorts.   
“Want me to do your back next babe?” Emily asked, already aroused by the feel of Brian’s hands across her skin and wanted to get her hands on her lover also.   
“I’m gonna keep my shirt on, I’m not too comfortable going topless, I've put on quite a bit of weight.” Emily frowned and turned, kneeling up and facing Brian.  
“You're not taking your t shirt off?” Brian shook his head but Emily reached forward and took his aviators off so that she could look into his eyes and she didn't like what she saw- self loathing and insecurity clouded his usually bright orbs and Emily wanted nothing more than to make him feel more confident.  
“You've nothing to be ashamed of sweetheart. If we were alone I would show you exactly how much I enjoy your body. I’m not gonna badger you about it sweetie but just know that I’ve got your back whatever you decide.” Brian pressed a soft kiss to her lips and smiled at the fact that Emily seemed to enjoy his body however it came.  
The day progressed and the sun only got hotter as the party grew more raucous however most of the kids had gone inside out of the glare of the sun and to fill up on food or nap so now the adults were enjoying the pool. Emily was lounging against Brian and were joined by Sal and Joe, the four of them sprawled around their towels laughing and chatting. Murr approached the group wearing only a pair of swim shorts and looked at his best friends.  
“Anyone fancy a swim?” Emily turned to Brian, her eyes filled with question.  
“Mind if I go swim for a bit?” Brian chuckled and pressed a kiss to her forehead.  
“You don't have to ask me. Go enjoy yourself, me and the guys will probably join you in a little while.” Emily nodded and stood up, unbuttoning her denim cut-offs and sliding them down her legs to reveal the bottom half of her bikini set before placing her shorts with her t shirt and following Murr to the pool, leaving three Jokers staring after her scantily clad form.  
“Holy fuck.” Murmured Sal and Joe agreed however both men had the good grace to blush when Brian cleared his throat and they realised that they were lusting after their best friend’s girlfriend.   
“Sorry Bro.” Joe apologised but Brian laughed deeply at the look of embarrassment on his friends faces.  
“Don't worry about it dude. I’m such a lucky bastard. She's fucking gorgeous.” He bragged and the two Jokers agreed before going back to their conversation pre bikini reveal.   
Half hour later saw Emily leant against the side of the pool, her arms on the stones around the edge as she lazily kicked her legs to keep herself floating on the edge. Suddenly hands grasped her hips and a large body settled between her legs and Emily was about to shriek until she felt a solid mass against her back and knew instantly from the feel of the body that Brian was behind her. Her suspicions were confirmed when warm lips pressed against her ear and he nipped her lobe teasingly before grinding himself against her.  
“God you look so fucking sexy in that bikini.” Emily blushed but then turned in Brian’s arms, floating in front of him before wrapping her arms around his bare shoulders.  
“Topless.” She noted and grinned before wrapping her legs around his waist, knowing that Brian was tall enough to stand on the bottom of the pool and still only have the water lap just above his nipples whereas Emily was considerably shorter.  
“I figured I’d have to go topless in here because I didn't bring another shirt to change in to.” Emily smiled but was secretly thrilled at having Brian’s bare torso underneath her fingers.   
“Well I’m very pleased.” She teased and pressed her breasts against his chest, making them face to face.  
“You gave Joe and Sal quite the view when you stripped for the pool.” He informed her and watched as she blushed and chuckled when she groaned.  
“Shit sorry. I didn't think.”   
“No harm done however I fear that you will feature heavily in their evening tug.” She scowled at her lover and slapped his shoulder but managing to splash water in her own face for the trouble.   
“Dope.” He laughed but before he could say anything else he felt a pair of hands grip his legs before pulling his feet from under him resulting in both him and Emily taking a dive into the cool water.   
Coming up spluttering Emily and Brian were greeted by Joe’s smug face laughing at them.  
“Joey!” Emily scolded as she attempted to tread water but found herself spluttering with laughter as Brian leapt on Joe and dunked the other man, the pair suddenly acting like children as they played around in the water.   
“You okay?” Emily turned to see Sal sitting on the side of the pool with his feet in the water looking down at her. She grinned and moved to where his legs were dangling before grasping the side of the pool and pulling herself up, settling her wet body on the sun heated stones but leaving her feet in the water, mirroring the Joker next to her as they watched Brian and Joe chase each other around the pool.  
“Don't hurt him okay!” Emily frowned as she turned to look from the pool to Sal and for the first time since she had met him she saw a serious look on his handsome face.  
“I’m not going to hurt him Sal, I love him.”   
“He loves you too. I’ve not seen him this relaxed and happy in years. You're good for him but I beg of you don't hurt him.” Emily placed her hand on Sal’s knee and gave it an affectionate squeeze before smiling softly at the Joker.  
“He’s the love of my life Sally boy. I’m not going anywhere unless he asks me to and even then I'd put up a fight.” Sal seemed appeased with Emily’s answer and placed his hand over hers on his knee, returning the squeeze before they parted just in time to see Joe and Brian swimming towards them.   
Emily felt her heart swell with emotion at both Sal’s words and the look in Brian’s eyes as he observed her from his position in the pool. She truly felt loved by Brian and she realised that she was recognised as an important part of Brian’s life by the three men who knew him best and who he relied on for comfort and companionship throughout his life.


	11. Epilogue

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Brian makes a suggestion and it takes our couple longer than it should to get ready for a night out.

The room was silent except for the soft breathing coming from Emily and the occasional purr from Benjamin as Brian tickled under his chin. The bed creaked slightly as Emily rolled over and Brian smiled softly as she blinked sleepily up at him in the muted light of the room.   
“Morning sleepyhead.” Brian greeted and upon receiving a smile that filled his heart and he thought that this was how he wanted to wake up every morning- he hated the mornings where he woke up alone and the evenings were Emily wasn't with him always seemed to drag.  
“What’s got you deep in thought?” Emily asked, jolting him from his thoughts.  
“Oh just this and that.” He chuckled and then pulled his arm from under the duvet to reach across the bed and pull her closer, enjoying the feel of her sleep warmed body against his own. The sleepy couple chuckled as Benjamin the cat glared as he was once again dislodged and sauntered off the bed and out of the room.  
“Sal text last night before bed and wanted to know if we wanted to go to his bar tonight. Apparently he has invited the guys as there’s a band playing. What do you think?” Emily smiled and cuddled closer to Brian, resting her head on his bare chest and wrapping her arm around his waist.  
“Sounds good. Oh I was looking at the calendar and turns out it’s been two years since you came round with your terrible film collection and a pizza.”   
“Seriously?” Brian asked, his eyebrows high in surprise, “Wow.” He admitted and knew then that it would probably be a good time to broach his thoughts on them seeing a lot more of each other.  
“Em… Do you…erm… Do you enjoy waking up to me?” Emily’s brows furrowed as she thought about the question for a moment whilst taking in the nervous glint in Brian’s eyes but then nodded.  
“I love waking up to you. Perfect way to ensure I have a good day.” Brian smiled and his heart leapt in his chest at her words.  
“I feel the same. I hate it when you're not here to wake up to.”   
“I know just what you mean.” Emily agreed and pressed her lips to Brian’s, delighting in the feel of his beard now that he had grown it longer and the whiskers were soft and ticklish instead of short and scratchy.  
“What would you say if I asked you to stay every night?” Brian hedged, trying to gauge her feelings to the possibility of living with him. She giggled at the look on Brian’s face.  
“I’d say there wouldn't be much point in me having a house of my own.”   
‘This is my chance.’ Brian thought and took a deep breath, trying to calm his racing heart.  
“How about we have a house together?” Emily’s eyes widened and her grey orbs were suddenly filled with uncertainty and inside Brian felt his heart stop and his stomach clench.   
“Me and you living together?” Emily asked, pushing herself up so that she was now leaning on one elbow and slightly staring down at Brian. He swallowed down the sick feeling in his throat at sat up, mirroring her pose before nodding.  
“Are you serious?” Emily had to ask, excitement building inside her but trying not to show it in case she somehow managed to get the wrong end of the stick.  
“It’s just an idea.” He stated, trying to dismiss the idea as nothing more than a suggestion to save his feelings however he wasn't expecting Emily to leap on him, straddling his thighs and flattening him to the bed.   
“I think it’s the best idea I've ever heard.” Brian’s face immediately broke into a beaming smile and his eyes sparkled as he suddenly let out a deep guffawing laugh before grabbing Emily and pressing her scantily clad body against his own, their faces a mere inch apart as the tips of their noses touched.  
“You do? You sure?”   
“I’ve never been more sure of anything in my life.” Emily grinned before kissing Brian with all of the emotion she was currently feeling, tears of happiness trying to force their way out of her passion closed eyelids.   
“God I love you!” He murmured, his hands running the length of her body from thigh to head repeatedly, his finger tips teasing the soft skin as their tongues glided against one another.   
That evening Brian was partially dressed, wearing just his jeans and boots as he stood in the open doors of the wardrobe debating on which shirt to wear when Emily exited the bathroom wearing nothing but a pair of dark red lace knickers, her hair and make up were perfect- minimal make up but just enough to accentuate her grey eyes and soft lips. She entered the room with her hands covering her breasts, intent on slipping into her dress that was currently laid on the bed however Brian had other plans for her delicious looking body.   
“Come here.” He wrapped an arm around her waist and attempted to bring her to his chest, all thoughts of finding a shirt fell away and now all he wanted to do was wrap his lips around Emily’s pink nipples.  
“Brian I need to get dressed.” She chuckled, trying to evade his grip and managing to make it to the edge of the bed, bringing Brian with her however her plan backfired when she only ended up face down over the side of the bed with Brian atop of her.   
“You're nearly naked.” Brian grinned, huffing out a laugh and ruffling the hair by her ear causing her to giggle softly at the feeling of Brian against her and his hot breath on the shell of her ear.   
“Well I wouldn't be if you let me put my dress on.” She retorted and attempted to wriggle out from under Brian however his greater weight kept her in position however she quickly realised that her wriggling had resulted in the rather large lump now pressing into her bum.   
“We haven't got time for that either.” She giggled but Brian could only moan as she continued to press herself into his growing erection.   
“Please tell me you're wearing a bra tonight.” Brian moaned, sliding one hand underneath his wiggling lover to cup a soft breast, his eager fingers quickly finding her nipple and giving it a teasing tweak.   
“Nope, the dress doesn't allow for one.”  
“You’re killing me.” He groaned, burying his face into her neck and getting a lung full of her favourite perfume before turning his head to nibble at her earlobe, his tongue flicking the small stud situated in her lobe.  
“Bri seriously we’re gonna be late.” Emily advised, knowing that they had about half an hour to finish getting dressed and make it to Sal’s bar where they were meeting the other Jokers and Joe’s new girlfriend- apparently.   
“I need you so bad right now. Please.” He breathed into her neck and Emily found she could only moan aloud when she felt Brian reach between them and unbutton and unzip his fly before releasing himself and pushing his jeans off his hips.   
The thought of a quickie before they went out and the feeling of Brian hot and hard against her bum was enough to have her instantly wet and knew that there would be no need for foreplay as her insides already throbbed at the thought of feeling Brian inside her.   
“Please.” She begged and wiggled her behind against Brian, resisting the whoop that wanted to escape when she felt him move off her back and pull her hips up, pulling down her lace knickers until they were around her knees.  
“It’s gonna be hard and fast babe. I’m about ready to explode already.” He admitted, his voice sounding apologetic however Emily didn't have much time to analyse his words as she found herself thrust over the side of the bed with Brian lodged deep inside her, his large hands on her hips and his thighs pressed against her own.  
“Jesus!” He shouted before quickly establishing a punishing rhythm, making Emily shout out with every inward thrust and she had to drop herself down onto her elbows to give herself stability against Brian’s wild thrusts.   
His thrusts were aimed perfectly at her sweet spot and Emily quickly felt the hot curl of desire rolling through her lower half; Brian grunted and quickly brought a hand around to the juncture of Emily’s thighs and quickly found her clit, his fingers tweaking the engorged nub and was shocked that after only a few seconds of stimulation Emily let out a low whine and then her body went rigid. Brian growled at the feeling of her muscles tightening around him and the sweet sound of her orgasm and couldn't control his thrusts, pounding wildly into her before exploding, stars filling his vision as his entire body tingled.   
“Holy shit.” Emily panted, her head bent between her arms as she tried to get her breath back but quickly found herself pressed into the duvet again as Brian collapsed on top of her, his chest heaving.   
“You are fucking fantastic.” Brian kissed the side of her neck sloppily before moving to the side, the pair of them already missing the feeling of being connected.   
“I so want to just spend the night in bed.” Emily moaned as she stood up on wobbly legs and pulled up her knickers. Brian rolled over and pulled up his boxers and jeans before sitting on the edge of the bed, casting an approving look at Emily as she stood in front of him.  
“You going out full of my cum?” Emily nodded and gave him a flirty smile before picking up her dress from the bed and slipping it over her head.  
“That’s so fucking hot.” He moaned before rebuttoning his jeans and heading back to the wardrobe, grabbing a shirt from the hanger and slipping it on- his mind too focused on Emily and the events of a few moments ago to actually worry about his dress sense. 

Arriving at Sal’s bar, Brian once again got a ridiculous surge of possessiveness and upon entering the bar he wrapped her arm around her shoulders and brought her close to his body, his usually bright chocolate orbs now dark as they scanned the room.  
“Come on Bri, they're at the back.” Emily led the way and held the hand that was around her shoulders, letting it fall from her shoulders until she was pulling Brian behind her and she couldn't help but chuckle when she looked back to see his eyes glued to her ass.  
“You perving?” She chuckled and felt a streak of pride shoot through her when Brian nodded, making it plain for all to see that he was clearly ogling her and that she was very much with him.


End file.
